Mission Gone Wrong
by Kat24rocks
Summary: Skye and Ward go on a mission, but something goes wrong. They get captured. Will they be able to get out and survive or will the team find their bodies?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi. This is my first fanfic ever so if you like to read it, please do. I'm sorry if some parts are strange and don't make sense. Once you read it, if you'd like, please give me a review. It would help for the other chapters coming soon. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. They belong to the show, Marvel, and ABC.**

* * *

**Skye's POV**

There's a mission coming up that I'll be involved in, so Ward has been pushing me hard during the last couple trainings.

"Ward, why do I have to keep hitting this punching bag? It's not like the attacker is going to stand still in front of me while I'm hitting him."

"Come on, Skye. Focus. What will you do when something goes wrong and you won't be able to defend yourself?"

"It's not like I'm going on the mission alone. You'll be there, so I'll just let you do the kick-ass part."

"I mean it. We could get separated. Then what?"

My arms start getting tired. "I thought this mission was just getting me onto a computer so I can hack my way into the information that Coulson wants."

"Yeah, but many things can happen. Haven't you seen the other missions and how complicated it can get?"

"No, because Coulson makes me do other things while that happens. It's hard to multi task."

He sighed. "I'm your S.O. I need to teach you things before you can become a field agent. How am I suppose to do that if you don't want to learn?"

"I do, it's just so tiring doing the same things over and over again." I stopped and wiped off the sweat on my forehead before heading towards the stairs.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Back to my bunk to take a break."

"But tomorrow's the mission."

I stop mid-step and turn around. "If I need to, I'll just use what you taught me so far. Plus, I know you'll have my back." I turned back around and started heading up.

a~o~s~a~o~s~a~o~s~a~o~s

I went to meet up with everyone in the room.

Coulson sees me walk in. "Good, you're here. This is Donovan Benedict." An image popped up on the big screen. It was a guy in his mid thirties who had raven black hair and stunning blue eyes. "He's the leader of a high profile company who's searching for a serum to turn regular people into monsters."

"Wow, shocking. It seems like everyone wants to do that after the incident in New York." I say while keeping my eyes on the image.

"I need you and Ward to go into his office and collect all his information about the serum on this..." He hands me a tiny black USB.

"This blue print shows that his office is on the top floor of the company's building." Fitz swipes the image off of his tablet onto the main screen. "There's at least 3 guards on each floor with 5 on the 10th floor where his office is. There's many cameras but I'll make sure that you're invisible to them."

"Seems easy enough." Ward says while looking over at me.

a~o~s~a~o~s~a~o~s~a~o~s

We park behind the building. Ward looks over at me. "Remember what I told you. Stay behind my back at all times."

"Got it."

Through the ear piece I hear May. "I'm couple blocks back. Once you get out of the building, go to the nearest gas station. I'll be there to pick you two up."

Ward and I gave each other a nod while we started heading to the back entrance. Once we got inside, Ward checked around to see if there were any guards or cameras. He gave me a thumbs up and we went up the stairs to the top. We were only on the 5th floor. We looked to check where the rest of the stairs were.

We hear Fitz say, "They separated the first 5 floors with the last 5. There should be another staircase across the hall."

I look over to see the door to the other stairs. Wow, way to make it more complicated. I tapped Ward on the shoulder and pointed to the door. He gives me a nod and we quietly headed over there. Ward tried opening it, but it was locked. That's when an alarm went off. We heard footsteps coming closer to us. Ward pushed me behind him and grabbed his gun. I backed away and watched him fight all 3 guards at once. I saw more coming, but before I could warn him, a thick arm wrapped around my neck tightly. I forgot that the door to the stairs was behind me. More guards came through the door, surrounding us. I felt a cold barrel on my head and realized it was a gun. I started to panic.

"Ward..." I coughed.

He turned around and saw the guard holding me.

"Put your weapon down or I will shoot," the guard said with a deep voice.

Ward held his hands up and slowly put his gun down. When the gun touched the ground, a guard behind him knocked him out, leaving him unconscious. Before I could yell out his name, it became black.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed. The next chapter should be up in a couple of days, hopefully. Please review if you'd like.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow, thanks for all the favs and followers. I didn't expect so many people to read this story. You guys are awesome. Here's the second chapter. I hope you like it. Sorry for any mistakes that you might see. I noticed some mistakes in the last chapter, but I fixed it (I think). Also, this story is mostly Skye's story so I wanted it to be first person in Skye's POV and third person for any other character's POV. Sorry if that's confusing. Before I leave, I hope you guys had a great Christmas yesterday or any other holiday that you celebrated. I think that's it. See you in a couple days. Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I still do not own the characters.**

* * *

**May's POV**

She heard gun shots and fighting through the earpiece. Before she could ask them what's happening, she heard a buzz and the trackers, that we're on Skye and Ward, were disappearing from the laptop screen that she had in her car.

"Sir. We've lost them. I'm heading to the building now."

She could hear shuffling on the other end. "Not yet. There's still many guards there. You won't be able to get passed the first floor." She could hear the worry in Fitz's voice.

"We need a plan before we barge in. Ward and Skye are probably being moved into somewhere more remote. May, get closer to the building and stay out of sight. Report anything strange you see. I'll meet you there in a couple of minutes. Fitzsimmons, try and locate their trackers and find were they could be hidden." Coulson ordered.

She started the engine and headed to the building.

a~o~s~a~o~s~a~o~s~a~o~s

**Skye's POV**

I heard a faint noise in the distance. Am I dreaming?

_Skye.._

It sounds like someone's calling me. I slowly opened my eyes. I look around to see that I was in a small room with stone walls. The lights above me were flickering, struggling to stay on. I tried to move when I noticed I had thick metal cuffs around my wrists and ankles that were attached to the chair I was sitting on. I started to panic, remembering what had happened before I blacked out.

"Skye..."

I look over to my right to see Ward also cuffed onto a chair right next to me. I was so busy panicking that I didn't realize he was right there.

"You okay?" He looked at me with concern in his eyes.

"I think so." I start feeling a pain in my head. "I think I just have a headache. How about you? How long have you been up?"

"I'm fine. I woke up a couple minutes before you did."

"Why are we here? Why did they lock us up instead of killing us?"

"I have no clue, but I have a feeling there's more to the story than just the serum."

That's when a door in front of us opened. A man came into the room. Where have I seen him before? I flashback to when Coulson showed us an image on the screen before the mission. My eyes slowly opening wide to the realization of who he is.

"Donovan..." I whisper.

He looks over at me with his cold blue eyes. "Morning sweetheart. You must be Skye..." He said with an accent I couldn't recognize. He moves his eyes to the right. "And you must be Agent Ward, from SHIELD."

Before I could say anything, Ward steps in. "How do you know who we are?" He asked with a threatening tone.

"I've been following your team from the beginning."

"Why? What do you want with us?" My voice cracking with every word I say.

He looks back at me. "You will find out soon enough." He turns around and walks back out the door, closing it along the way.

* * *

**This chapter wasn't as great as the last chapter but I still hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter should be in a couple of days. I promise next chapter would be more interesting. Stay tuned...**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm glad that the last chapter wasn't that boring. This chapter was hard to write because I didn't know how to add to the story after the last cliffhanger. Writing is so hard. I have no idea how the next chapter is going to be. FYI, there's some SkyeWard feels in here. Hope you enjoy and I hope I didn't disappoint you. Thanks for following along. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters.**

* * *

**Skye's POV**

It was silent for a few minutes after Donovan left. My head spinning about ideas on what he might do. I look over to Ward, struggling to get out of the cuffs. "Have you made a plan on how to get us out yet?"

"I'm still working on it."

I sigh. "You're wasting energy by struggling. We need to save it for whatever they're going to do to us." I look back to the door.

"Skye." He stops and looks at me. "I'm going to get us out of here. I promise." He gives me a small reassuring smile.

I smile back. "Ok. You better keep that promise." That makes him laugh. "Wow. Once we're locked in a room, you laugh at my jokes, but when we're somewhere safe you don't? And that wasn't even a joke, why are you laughing?"

He doesn't answer but he keeps his grin on his face.

a~o~s~a~o~s~a~o~s~a~o~s

**Coulson's POV**

He walks back into the bus with May right behind him.

"Sir." Simmons walks over to him. "Fitz and I may have found Ward and Skye." She hands him her tablet. On the screen, there were two red dots in an abandoned house.

"May start up the engine. We're going back out."

a~o~s~a~o~s~a~o~s~a~o~s

Once they were there. They got out of the car and carefully went into the house with their guns up. May went one way and he went another way.

He looks in a room. There was nothing there. "Clear."

"Coulson. Over here."

He went into the living room to see May looking down at something. He walked closer to see two trackers and a laptop with a note on it saying:

_Keep this laptop if you want to find Skye and Ward. We'll be contacting you soon._

_-D.B._

a~o~s~a~o~s~a~o~s~a~o~s

**Skye's POV**

We were discussing on a plan to get out until we got interrupted by the door opening. Donovan walked in with two guards, closing the door behind them. Before the door closed, I peek out to see a hallway with 3 guards in it.

Donovan looks at me. "I will make this simple and easy. If you answer my questions correctly and truthfully, no one will get hurt. If you don't, one of my guards here will have to hurt Ward." He looks over to the right where Ward is. "And vise versa."

The guards move over until they are standing right in front of me and Ward. I start panicking.

"Hey!" I look over to see Ward straining against the cuffs, trying to get closer to Donovan. "Hurt me if you have to, just don't touch her."

"No can do. It wouldn't be much fun to hurt yourself, so why not hurt someone you really care about."

"Who says that I care about her?"

Ow. That stabbed me in the heart. Does he really mean that? Does he not care about me at all?

"I know that you do." Donovan walks in front of Ward. "I've been watching your team. I've noticed how much tension you and Skye have. I know you're trying to hide your feelings, but deep down, you really care for her. Even if she did backstab you when she was with Miles."

I could tell Ward was trying to keep a fierce face on. Is that true?

"And I know she cares for you too." Donovan looks over at me. "Too bad she's a double agent."

That's when I see Ward's face change. Crap. He wouldn't.

"She's been a spy for the Rising Tide while she's been working with you and your team." He would.

Ward looks over with hurt in his eyes. "Why?"

Tears were forming in my eyes. "It - it's not what it looks like. This wasn't suppose to happen. I got dragged in and I messed up badly. I'm sor-"

"Save it," Ward says angrily. "I don't want to hear it." He looks up to Donovan. "What do you want with us anyway? To hurt our feelings?" he hissed.

"What do I want? I want to break your team apart. Why? Because Coulson ruined my life. I want to ruin his."

I was shocked and I could tell that Ward was too.

"Did Coulson not tell you? Seems like every one of you have secrets that you're holding from each other. What kind of team does that?" He paused for a second. "I also want to know how Captain America became a super soldier. Once I find out, I'll add it in my serum and try it on you two. You will be my test subjects."

* * *

**Did you like the ****chapter? Thanks for reading and like I said before, next chapter will be up soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I had a hard time thinking of what to do for this chapter. I probably would've given up by now if so many of you didn't like this story, so thank you for encouraging me to keep going. If you guys have any ideas on how the story should continue, tell me. It would be really helpful. Hope you guys enjoy this long chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.**

* * *

**Skye's POV**

Donovan stands in front of Ward. "Do you know any information on how the scientists changed Steve Rogers?"

Ward glares at him. He doesn't answer.

Donovan looks over at the guard in front of me and gives him a nod. The guard reaches in his pocket and pulls out a taser. I panic. Before I could say anything, I feel a painful electric shock go through my body. I tried to keep my mouth shut but instead, I let out a scream.

Ward winced at the sound.

The pain finally stopped. My body feeling sore. I was gasping for air.

"You know, that was only 5 seconds. Every time that happens, we'll add another second. So be warned. Answer my questions correctly and that won't be a problem." Donovan turns his head back at Ward. "So...are you going to answer my question this time or will poor Skye go through another shock?"

There was a long pause. I closed my eyes and waited for the shock to come.

"I don't have clearance to know that. I'm only level 7. What your looking for is level 10 information." Ward said angrily.

I hear footsteps getting closer until it stops right in front of me. I slowly open my eyes to see Donovan staring me down.

"You're a hacker. Can you hack into SHIELD's database and get that info?"

I tried to answer but I couldn't move my mouth. My body was slowly falling asleep.

"Looks like she needs a boost to keep her awake."

My eyes jumped open when I felt the pain come back. I screamed again, hoping that it could help with the pain. It felt like all my organs were frying in my body.

The pain stopped and Donovan asked again. "Now that you're awake. Can you or can't you get the info?"

I tried getting air back into my lungs. "You...can go to hell."

"Been there, done that." He nods at the guard in front of Ward and shocks him.

I could hear the taser and grunts of pain from Ward. Sweat was forming on his face.

"Stop!" I yelled.

The guard stopped the taser. Ward was breathing heavily.

I glared at Donovan. "Seems like you don't know much about me because if you did, you wouldn't need to ask that question."

"Oh, I know a lot about you, Skye. I know that you're a really good hacker. You found out about SHIELD in a van with a laptop that you won from a bet. I just wanted to see if you're willing to do it for me?"

"Why would I do that, if your gonna use us as test subjects when you get your hands on it?"

Donovan sighed and gave a nod to the guard again. I turn my head to see Ward getting shocked.

"Fine! I'll do it."

"S-skye..." Ward tried saying.

Donovan smiled. "Good. You'll be doing that tomorrow. I'm exhausted, how about you?"

Ward and I both gave him a glare.

"Guards, give them some water. Looks like they need it." He opens the door and walks out.

I drank the water hungrily, like it was the last time I'm going to have it.

The guards left and closed the door. It was quiet for a really long time. I look over to see Ward staring at the cuffs around his wrists. I could tell he was still angry of what Donovan said about me.

"Ward. I'm sorry, but hear me out, please?"

He tensed but continued to look at the cuffs.

"Ok. I'll just tell you anyway, whether you want to or not."

He still didn't change his position.

I sighed and looked down. "I didn't have a choice. When I was sent back to my foster care, after my 3rd foster family didn't want me, I ran away. I didn't want to go through the process of hoping to find the perfect family for me again. I lived on the streets for a couple years, stealing food and clothes. One day, some strange woman came up to me and asked if I needed a place to stay. At that time, it was cold and I ran out of food. I went with her. Instead of bringing me to her house, she brought me to this secret company building. I didn't know what it was, but later I found out it was for the Rising Tide."

I could see Ward shift in his seat in the corner of my eye.

"They gave me what I needed and taught me how to hack. At the time, I thought they were just trying to show me how to use a computer. But when I got older, I found out that they were making me hack into illegal things. I wanted to get out, but I couldn't just walk out. I knew too much information. So I escaped. I stole some money from them before I left and used it on my van. I played poker and pool to get more money. That's when I got my laptop. They found me later on, captured me and tortured me for leaving. I begged them to stop. I said I would do anything if they would stop. They agreed and said that I had to get on SHIELD's radar. Once I'm in SHIELD, I have to give them info that you guys have on your database. I refused but they said that they had information about a sister that I have. I didn't know I had a sister but they showed a lot of evidence that we were related. I got to meet her and talk to her. We found out that we really were sisters, but the Rising Tide took me away. They said if I didn't give them SHIELD's information, they would hurt her."

I paused, thinking about how I felt at that time.

"So, I agreed. While I was trying to get SHIELD's attention, I found that SHIELD could probably find out what happened to my parents. You and Coulson found me, Coulson added me to the team, and I gave them what they wanted. I started getting attached to you guys, but I couldn't leave. SHIELD has information about my parents and the Rising Tide has my sister in arms reach."

Ward turns his head to me.

"I want to get out. I really do, but I can't. I'm roped between two agencies. If I pull too hard on one side, the other will come crashing down on me."

Ward looks at me with apologetic eyes. "I'm sorry."

"Yeah...me too."

"Once we get out of here, we'll find a way to get you out of Rising Tide and keep your sister safe. Ok?"

I give him a small nod. "Sounds good."

* * *

**Thank you for reading again. I have no idea when the next chapter is going to be up. Hopefully real soon. And if I don't update before New Years, then I want to say have a safe and happy New Year! :) See you soon**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry for not updating for awhile. I was just procrastinating about writing this chapter. I don't know if this chapter is very interesting but I hope you like.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

**Skye's POV**

I get woken up by the door opening. Two guards came in. They unlocked our left hands and handed us a sandwich and water. Finally, I get some food. I'm starving. I was eating the sandwich when I hear a punch. I look over to see Ward with his fist up while the guard, that was in front of him, was knocked out, laying on the floor.

He looks over to the other guard. "Guess Donovan didn't tell you I'm good with my left side." The guard was coming after him when I hear someone yell.

"Stop!" I see Donovan coming towards us in the hall. He has a laptop in his hand. He looks over to see the guard on the ground. "Wow Ward, really?"

Ward smirks at him.

"I guess someone needs a shock."

The guard brings out a taser and shocks me unexpectedly. I scream, feeling the pain again. Blood was forming in my mouth. When it stopped, my head fell forward, blood was dripping out of my mouth while I was trying to catch my breath. I instantly felt tired again, but I tried keeping my eyes open.

The guard pushed Ward's left arm back into the cuff. He was angry.

"Before we start with what I need..." Donovan looks at me. "...let's have a chat with your team."

a~o~s~a~o~s~a~o~s~a~o~s

**Coulson's POV**

He was in his office, staring at the laptop ever since they found it. Waiting for something to happen. Whenever the team would try to talk to him, he wouldn't answer. He knew Donovan. He knew he was a terrible man, yet he couldn't tell the team that. They wouldn't look at him the same for what he did to him. He just waited. That's when the laptop rang. He grabbed it and headed to where the rest of the team were.

"Donovan's contacting us. FitzSimmons, track the call."

He connects the laptop with the big screen. He opens up the call to see Donovan with Ward and Skye in the background. He sighs with relief that he didn't kill them yet.

"Hello Coulson." He sees Donovan move his eyes to the left. "I see you have your whole team here. Good."

May steps forward. "How do you know us?"

"May, nice to finally meet. How do I know you? I've been tracking your team since it first began."

I hear Simmons in the back whisper. "What?"

"Shocking isn't it Simmons. I don't think Coulson has told you this, but me and him, we go way back."

He keeps his eyes on Donovan but he could tell May and FitzSimmons were staring at him, shocked.

"That's the same reaction I got from these two back here." Donovan points at Skye and Ward.

He looks at him angrily. "What do you want?"

"I want to make your team suffer, physically and emotionally."

Fitz speaks up. "Why?"

"Good question Fitz. How about we start with how Coulson ruined my life. Where shall I begin?" Donovan looks at Coulson.

He doesn't answer.

"Well... it happened a few years ago. Coulson was on an undercover mission. I would say what it's about but I think it's... What do you guys call it? Oh right, classified. Anyways, while he was undercover, I became his friend. We were great friends until I found out what he was really there for, to get rid of the target, which was my wife. She was the owner for this company, that I now own. She wanted to make super soldiers. I think you guys might recognize Centipede."

Coulson heard gasps from FitzSimmons behind him.

"Only my wife knew the ingredients to the serum. Coulson was ordered to kill her, and he did, right in front of me." Donovan paused and glared at Coulson. "You killed my wife."

"I thought SHIELD wasn't that type of agency that kills people." He sees Skye in the back, trying to speak with blood coming out of her mouth.

"It's not." Donovan speaks up. "That was the only kill mission. SHIELD tried to bring her down for years and thought the only way to get rid of it was to kill her and bomb the production." There was a long silence. "This is why I want to destroy what Coulson created. So let's get started shall we. Let's start with secrets, which, by the way, your team has a lot of. Keeping secrets from each other isn't very team like."

Donovan looks around to each person. "Since I already broke this news to Ward, I'll tell you guys." Donovan brings up the laptop closer to Skye. "Do you know that Skye is a double agent? She has been working for the Rising Tide while she's been working for SHIELD."

Coulson knew something was up with Skye from the beginning. There was always something more she was hiding back.

Skye was about to say something when a guard taped her mouth closed.

"Save your commentary for later." Donovan looked at Skye and back to the screen. "And while we're on Skye. Let's talk about how you..." He pointed to Coulson. "...and May have been hiding a secret from her, like how you found Skye's mother... And not just that, I bet you didn't mention that she was killed."

a~o~s~a~o~s~a~o~s~a~o~s

**Skye's POV**

Wait... What! Coulson and May knew who my mother was! My face was starting to heat up and tears started forming in my eyes. It wasn't surprising that May held that secret, but Coulson? He told me that he found nothing on my mother besides her being a SHIELD agent. I took my eyes off the screen. I didn't want to see them. I don't even know if I want them to save me anymore.

I hear Coulson trying to talk to me. "Skye, listen -"

Donovan mutes them before Coulson can finish his sentence. "Sorry, but you'll have to wait till later to explain...if there is going to be a later."

I was angry. I wanted to hit something. Then I remembered my left hand was still free. I made a fist and punched Donovan in the face. It wasn't hard but it was hard enough to get him off balance. He dropped the laptop and fell. The guard cuffed my arm back up and tasered me. That's when I blacked out.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. My winter break is coming to an end, sadly, so I don't know when I'll make chapter 6. Depends on if I have an idea on how to continue and whether I will have time to write it, but stay tuned. I promise to not keep you guys waiting. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry for not updating in awhile. I have been procrastinating a lot. I have a 3 day weekend so I hope to write some more chapters before it's over. There's some MayWard stuff in here so sorry if you don't like it or if you're a SkyeWard fan. Hope you enjoy :)**

**I don't own characters.**

* * *

**Ward's POV**

Donovan gets up from the ground. "You idiot! You were suppose to taser Ward, not Skye."

"Sorry boss."

Donovan picks up the laptop and tries to turn it on. "Looks like Skye broke the laptop." He looks over to Skye and then to Ward. "Seems like you taught her well...but not good enough."

Ward glared at him while he opened the door and walked out, with the guard following him.

He just stared at the door, replaying what had happened before. Poor Skye. He was shocked about her mother's death and that Coulson and May kept that secret from her. May has been hard on her, but that's only because she doesn't really trust Skye. He replays that time he went to May's room after the scene with the Asgardian Berserker staff.

_He was about to open his hotel room door when he sees May. She looks over to him with a bottle of whiskey in her hand. She goes into her room, leaving the door open. She was inviting him over. He stood there thinking if he should. Then he remembers what Skye said at the bar._

"_I know you're not one to talk, but like I said, I'm here. My shoulder's free."_

"_I'm beat. Another time, maybe."_

"_Well you know where I live."_

_But Skye was a rookie. She doesn't know how hard it is to be an agent. She doesn't know what it felt like to hold that staff. May does._

_He walked towards May's room, closing the door behind him. May was sitting on the couch near the window, drinking the whiskey. He goes to sit on the couch, pouring whiskey in an extra cup on the table. They sat in silence for awhile, getting lost in there thoughts._

_He was the one to break the silence. "What did you see, when you held the staff?" He looks over to May, who was staring into the distance._

"_That night."_

_She didn't have to explain anything because he knew she referred to the night where she got her nickname, The Cavalry._

"_How about you?" She looked over to him._

"_I saw the day when I started feeling rage. I was angry to my older brother, for pushing my younger brother in a well and for not letting me help him."_

"_Did you help him?"_

"_Yeah, until my older brother pushed us both in there. Leaving us there for a couple days. While I was caring for younger brother, I was angry with him. The anger started building up and I wanted to do something to him...and I did."_

"_What did you do?"_

_He took a deep breath. "I beat him up, badly. Almost killed him, until my younger brother told me to stop. I never felt so much anger before. Both of my brothers never looked at me the same again." He looked down._

_May set her hand on his leg. "I'm sorry to hear that."_

_It was quiet for a couple of minutes. He kept replaying that scene over and over again until May broke the silence._

"_Why'd you follow me in here?"_

_He looked up, confused. "I thought you invited me in."_

"_I did, but you didn't have to come. I thought Skye offered to help you?"_

"_She did, but she doesn't know as much as you do. I thought you would be better help."_

"_Do you trust her?"_

"_I don't know. Before the Miles incident, I did."_

"_I don't. I feel like she's holding something back."_

_It was silent again. He looked in her eye, seeing some kind of spark. They were leaning closer to each other until their lips met. At first the kiss was light, but then it became more passionate._

His memory gets interrupted by coughing. He looks over to see Skye waking up. He could tell she was in pain.

"Hey. You okay?"

She winces when she tries to move her body. "Yeah...besides the pain I feel all over my body."

"What you did was stupid."

"Yeah, I know that now." She looks over to him. "I was angry. I needed to let it out somehow."

"I'm sorry."

She looked confused. "About what?"

"About your mother."

"Right." She turns her body and winces again. "I just can't believe Coulson would keep that from me. I bet May told him to keep his mouth shut," she said with a hiss.

"Hey. I'm sure there was a reason for keeping the secret."

"Why are defending them?" There was anger in her voice.

"Maybe they wanted to find more information before telling you."

She was silent. Her arms were starting to shake.

"I know your angry, but you can't just assume things."

"So I can't be angry but you can?" She had anger in her eyes.

"I never said that." He was getting angry with Skye's attitude.

"No, but that's what you're trying to say..."

"Skye, I know what you're feeling. Anger is building inside you and you want to do something about it, but you have to calm down. Take a deep breath."

She didn't do anything.

"Skye, please. All that anger is not going to do any good. Breathe." He said with concern in his voice.

She still did nothing.

"Skye...breathe."

"Fine." She took a deep breath. Her arms slowly stopped shaking. She took another deep breath.

They were quiet for a long time.

"Is that what you felt when you held the staff?" Her voice was calmer than before.

"Yeah, sort of."

"How did handle the after math on your own?"

He didn't answer. What was he suppose to tell her? That he had May's help instead of her's?

Before Skye could ask anything, the door opened. Donovan came into the room with a brand new laptop and a big smile on his face.

"Good your up. Time to get to work."

* * *

**Thanks for reading. New chapters should be up soon. Stay tuned.**


End file.
